The Comming of The Twilight
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: When three different worlds fuse them selves onto one by accident, how will the different characters manage to find a way to put everything back to normal again? Crossover story between Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist and Elfen Lied
1. Intro: The Prophecy

_**THE COMMING OF THE TWILIGHT**_

_Written by __LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS_

_Animes: NARUTO, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND ELFEN LIED_

_INTRO/PROPHECY_

_Those with the three powers are coming_

_The magic will begin to cast itself between three different worlds_

_Each of them humans but not alike_

_All of them have tried pain but not alike_

_All of them have abilities but not alike_

_Two boys_

_One with evil entranced within him_

_An evil waiting to be released_

_And the other who surpassed his limits_

_Limits that made him stronger_

_And one girl_

_Born to annihilate all human kind_

_To stop one evil these three powers will unite_

_And peace will be casted one again_

_Brace yourselves mere mortals_

_For the Twilight is coming…_

_Prepare for changes and twitches_

_For the twilight is coming_

_A tale shall be told soon_

_For the twilight is coming_

_Ninjas and alchemists and humans shall unite_

_For the twilight is coming_

_And evil shall be no more_

_It's closer…_

_And closer…_


	2. Chapter 1: The colision of three worlds

**_Chapter 1_**

**"_The colision of three worlds"_**

**_In the world of Alchemy_**

**"Ni-san? You still awake?"**

**Edward Elric opened his eyes just to find that he and his little brother(not literally) were still heading to who knows where in an old train. The seats were empty and the lights were out. Only the setting sun illuminated them.**

**"Yeah, I can't sleep, but oddly I feel like taking a nap…" said Edward yawning**

**"You still thinking about that incident?" asked Al**

**Ed looked away.**

**"That Cornello… Buying the ignorance of those naïve believers with a fake stone…"**

**(AN: The action is taking place after episode 2 and all that happened until episode 9. Any doubts ask me or go watch the series before reading this)**

**"Seriously Al, I'm starting to believe that the Philosopher's stone is nothing but a fairytale mom used to tell us…"**

**Al didn't answer. Ed looked at him and saw that Al seemed to enter into some sort of trance.**

**"Gome… Was it something I said?"**

**"Ettooo…" said Al lowering his gaze**

**"It's okay, we all feel a little blue sometimes…" said Ed sitting**

**"I just can't help but to wonder…" said Al speaking from his mind to his brother**

**But Ed suddenly looked out the window to the sky. The sun was still setting, but above the sky was already decorated with stars and the moon was practically on top of the sky.**

**But Ed wasn't paying attention to those details.**

**"Look Al! The sky is strange…" said Ed, with a small smile**

**Al looked and he also saw it.**

**"An aurora…" said Al standing up on his seat to see it better**

**The two alchemists were looking fascinated at the beautiful phenomenon.**

**"It's so beautiful" said Al**

**"Sometimes a creation of nature can be even more beautiful than a creation of Alchemy" said Ed looking fascinated at it**

**Suddenly it seemed that some electricity appeared on the aurora for a couple of seconds. And the older Elric with an unique sense of observation didn't let that detail pass by to his eyes.**

**"Na-Nani?" he said feeling a little frightened**

**"Dostanoh nii-san?" asked Al**

**"Didn't ya notice just now…"**

**"Notice what?"**

**Suddenly the train entered a tunnel. And they were completely surrounded by the darkness. The tunnel had some lights which allowed them to sometimes get a glimpse of each other's faces.**

**"Never mind Al…" said Edward**

**Suddenly they started to hear a strange noise. A noise that pierced through their ears.**

**"Gahhh" said Ed covering his ears**

**"What is this?!" asked Al feeling scared**

**"Make it stop!" yelled Ed feeling his head pumping**

**Suddenly a strange wind blew inside the carriage. Tons and tons of newspaper pages that the two brothers could have swore were not there a few minutes ago, flew everywhere around them.**

**A page slapped Edward right on the face. He took it off and read it.**

**"_The polemic question: Are there _****_other dimensions_****_ besides ours?"_**

**"_What the hell?!" _****asked Edward feeling strange after reading that note**

**Suddenly the train around them seemed to be tearing itself apart. The ceiling and the walls seemed to unattach themselves and flew off. The wind around them was getting stronger and Ed wondered if it was because of speed of the train which was increasing as well.**

**"Hold on Al!" he yelled and he and his brother grabbed on to their seats with nails and teeth**

**(AN: This is an expression; grabbing onto something with "nails and teeth" means that you're holding yourself as hard as you can to something)**

**Suddenly the train seemed to shake a little and the brothers were scared that they would fall at any minute.**

**"Nii-san, over there!" said Al pointing ahead**

**"A light?" said Ed seeming stunned "At the bottom of the tunnel?!"**

**And the speed of the train increased and increased as they were heading to the light.**

**Faster and faster the light surrounded them…**

********

**_In the world of humanity_**

**SPLAT!**

**A man lay on the ground, right after the sound of its head being torn off.**

**There was another man inside the room, but too frightened to have a reaction.**

**Cold sweats were tormenting him as a pair of keys was rising from within the cage in the center of the room.**

**The prisoner was finally taking the chance she had been waiting for so long.**

**"STOP!" the man finally decided to react, beginning to shoot at the cage more as an desperate act than to avoid the unavoidable escape**

**Silence…**

**Iron twitched.**

**More silence…**

**…**

**And finally the main doors opened alone.**

**Nobody was in the hallways. Nor on the dark room.**

**Except for a naked girl, holding the head of the man who wasted away all his shots.**

**She dropped down the head.**

**A sweet lullaby was heard…**

**The girl kept singing it as she made her way through that environment, which was comparable to a maze. More people had tried to stop her. But they were no match for her.**

**The splitting sounds continued to echo through the rooms and the smell of blood was spreading through her bare skin.**

**And all that time all she did was keeping the lullaby inside her head…**

**All she wanted was escape…**

**She didn't saw whoever she was killing.**

**The lullaby didn't allow her to think about what she was doing.**

**Her legs and arms followed her instinct, not her consciousness.**

**Until a sharp pain on her head.**

**It pierced through her skull.**

**Her long hair floated around her. All of her body seemed to be floating.**

**But it was only the sensation she felt as she fell slowly into the water.**

**She still managed to open her eyes shortly before passing out.**

**It seemed the moonlight was coming closer to her.**

**"_What's happening…?"_**

**And it all went blank…**

********

**_In the world of ninjas_**

**The third Hockage opened his eyes.**

**Slowly…**

**The stone faces were his first sighting.**

**And above them, up in the sky, where some stars illuminated the beginning of the night was…**

**"A Twilight?"**

**It was Anko.**

**The Third Hockage closed his eyes again.**

**"So it seems…"**

**"I never did realize how beautiful this sighting could be…"**

**Silence was installed between them, only not total silences due to the sound of some villagers still outside and some cicadas and birds singing their songs.**

**"I think we will have be expecting some changes in the future" said the Third Hockage smiling lightly**

**Anko looked at him rising her frown.**

**"Whad'ya mean Hockage-sama?"**

**She was wise to know that there had been some signs of changes in the environment of Konoha village.**

**Everyone felt the change in the air.**

**"We will wait and see my dear Anko-san…" said the Third Hockage walking away past her "We will wait and see…"**

**__**

**Due to the fact that some people began to enjoy this story, just when I was about to put this aside, I decided to finish the chapter that I had been writing for a while**

**I'm not sure what will follow, but I will try to take it easy with this story(I'll have to watch Naruto again though)**

**Review onegaishimase :P**


End file.
